User blog:Roxasofmalice/Collectibles By Armada - A Store Review
Introduction Hello everyone, Marie here with a special blog that is in response to a blog I made about a month ago before my trip to New York, asking people in New York if they knew any Buddyfight Stores in the area. Of course I was treated to "Why not just use the list on the Buddyfight website?" which I did only to get 2 results in all of NY! So I called around to ask for a Shop and when the time Came, I decided to try to go to both places. Sadly, in the end, since I am not fully an A-dolt, We could not go into the city since my entire family was tired out of their minds, so we just went to Le Bronx and that brought me to THIS! My Expierience This place is known as Collectibles By Armada, located at 3025B Third Ave, Bronx, NY 10455. This area is infamous for being in the "Downtown Ghetto" of Lebronx, but at Noon to 2PM is nice and looks enter-able. The Store is on a second floor area so their is a very dark black staircase up to the cardshop, so do not let the staircase deter you. Once up the Staircase, you will find a lovely lady at a venue and two tables to your left. At the venue you will see Singles of Yugioh cards and to the left is stashes upon stashed of packs of Yugioh, Cardfight Vanguard,Weiss Shwarz, and Future Card Buddyfight. Even Classic packs like Descent of the King of Knights! The lady was nice as she welcomed me and my mom into the store as I brought up Buddyfight. She first was ready to give me a box but then I asked her for packs. She had all the sets in boxes and in packs from BT01 to HEB01 As well as Perfect packs. So I bought the packs at 5 for 20 dollars. She liked the shirt I was wearing (An Old Navy Wolverine Tee showing her love of Comic Books) as she gave me promo packs VOL 1 and 2 for free. We said thank you and left the store. I had a nice time and the service was nice. So here is a list of Pro`s and Con`s Pros * Very nice customer service * Excellent supply * Kind staff and it didnt smell like Cigarettes...since its in the Ghetto so I have to bring it up. * Have official Promo packs so they are in contact with Bushi then other stores I went to. Cons * The Price of packs were 4 Dollars a pop!. That is ridiculously high!!!!! That was what I used to pay for Vanguard packs. * The Location was so out of the way, and it was in a bad part of town so it did not help my parents morale to even head there. * It looked small from the bit I was in their but apparently it is a lot bigger according to Youtube videos so I might be wrong. Final Conclusions This is an excellent store for people in NY to go to. While it can be out of the way in a dangerous area, go at the right time to see excellent service and a kind staff give you whatever you need. The prices can be a little too tough on the wallet but if you pay for Shipping online. Its not bad considering how much you save and what you could get. I give the store an 8.1 out of 10! Category:Blog posts